Cupcake Queen
Cupcake Queen is a Limited Edition Shopkin who was originally released in Season One. There are only 100 of this variant produced. In Season Nine, she was released as part of the Color Change Cuties Tribe. Bio Website Cupcake Queen: Super sweet and a keeper of the peace! Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Favorite Color: Buttercream Enjoys: Hosting grand balls Favorite Accessory: A crown of frosting Prized Possession: Red-velvet slippers Dreams About: Becoming royalty Personality Cupcake Queen seems to be a bit melodramatic and forgetful, as she doesn't recognize Mike Rophone. Her voice is generally peppy and can be quite whiny whenever someone steals her scepter and will scream when given the time. However, for the most part, Cupcake Queen is perky and sweet. She also has trust issues and is sometimes unforgiving to others for things that happened in the past, as shown with Kooky Cookie. Appearance Cupcake Queen is a metallic golden cupcake with white frosting and pink sprinkles. She wears a golden crown and golden bow on her head. In her hand she holds a pink scepter with a pink apple on top. In her static artwork, she is depicted as having pink eyes (purple in the Shopkins Cartoon), blue frosting with both pink and yellow sprinkles, and a fully golden scepter. In Season Nine, she was re-released with a Wild Style look. This variant makes her a light yellow cupcake with light blue icing that has dark blue spots. She wears a dark pink bow and a yellow tiara with a paw print on it. She has a yellow scepter in her hand. When dipped in hot water, some of the spots on her icing turn light pink. In Season Ten she is white with golden shoes, a golden crown and a golden scepter. She is also limited edition in this season. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 1' - Beauty Pageant, Welcome to Shopville (cameo), Fashion Fever (cameo), Shopping Cart Rally (cameo), Fashion Frenzy (cameo) and 12 Days of Shopkins *'Series 2' - Swing Vote (Part 1) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 2) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 3) (cameo), Swing Vote (Part 4) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 1), The Shopville Games (Part 3) (cameo), The Shopville Games (Part 4) (cameo), Power Hungry (Part 4), Silly Season (Part 1), Silly Season (Part 2) (cameo), Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party (Part 5) (cameo), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) (cameo), Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 4) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 4) (cameo), Shopkins World Fair (Part 5) (cameo) and Look Within (cameo) *'Series 4' - Fireworks in the Sky (cameo) Specials *'2017' - Shopkins: World Vacation (cameo) *'2020' - The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress (cameo) Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Birgit von Rönn (Germany; Beauty Pageant only) *Ines Nierstenhöfer (Germany; Power Hungry (Part 4) only) *Misa Ishii (Japan) *Dolores Mondragón (Latin America) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *The Cupcake Queen Cafe playset seems to be named after her. *She looks very similar to Cupcake Princess, a Season Six Shopkin. **In fact, she might be related to her. *She has a upper-class British accent in the webisodes. Gallery x354-q80.jpg|Cupcake Queen toy 137_Cupcake-Queen-Rarity_Limited-Edition.png|Cupcake Queen collector's tool artwork 9-035.jpg|Cupcake Queen Wild Style toy 1753_Cupcake-Queen-Rarity_Rare.png|Cupcake Queen Wild Style collector's tool artwork shopkins-season-10-mimi-packs-limited-edition-cupcake-queen.png|Cupcake Queen Mini Packs collector's tool artwork pt-br:Queque Rainha Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Nine Category:Season Ten